The Dark Fog NORWEGIAN
by Shy.W.I.S.P.E.R.S
Summary: { abierto a leer el mejor libro de todos los tiempos! }


p style="text-align: center;"PROLOG/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Alt jeg husker var ordet "RUN!" Og det var pistolskudd ... mange pistolskudd. Nå er jeg i et mørkt rom. "Hjelp meg!" Jeg hvisker jeg føler den kalde luften fra de rustne, gamle, brune ventilasjonene, blåser på meg. Jeg er sulten. En plutselig luftbørste og en skygge gikk forbi meg. "hvem er du? .. hva vil du ha fra meg?" Det var stille i noen få sekunder. "Hei abigale! Vi har ventet på deg!" Jeg frøs jeg la merke til den stemmen fra et sted ... Jeg vet bare ikke hvor. "d-pappa?". Jeg våknet opp en forferdelig drøm. Jeg åpner vinduet mitt "ahhhhhhh!" Jeg sukker. "Hunny din frokost er klar! Jeg har det ved bordet!" Jeg smiler "ja mor!" Jeg løper raskt nede./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"KAPITTEL 1/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"ANGLE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Jeg sitter ved middagsbordet "Mamma kan vinkelen komme over?" Mamma frøs av tanken på min vennsvinkel. «Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skjedde forrige gang hun kom?» Jeg frøs til det selv. "Du vet hva! Nevermind!" Jeg sa da jeg gled ryggen over skulderen min. "Farvel! Elsker deg!" Jeg sa gjennom skjermdøren om mitt mørkeblå hus. Jeg bodde i et ganske enkelt naborhood i en enkel by! Ikke mye ting skjer her, og når det gjør, snakker det noen gang om det. Jeg gikk ned trappene mine, og gikk på vei til skolen. Som jeg var husket jeg drømmen jeg hadde i går kveld "hva betydde det?" Jeg trodde da jeg hoppet over en ødelagt gren på den harde sementbetongen. Faren min hadde vært død for ungdomsår vet, han døde sparing sitt liv i hæren. Jeg visste knapt ham, han døde da jeg var tre. Da jeg husket hvor ekte drømmen var, var min venn, engel, poppet fra en bush "boo!" Hun ropte jeg stående der uten fornøyelse si "virkelig?" Og gå bort "så! Kan jeg gå til huset ditt idag?" Jeg fryser "Jeg-I" Jeg stikker "Beklager ikke i dag" hun så ned, dessverre "Jeg lover at jeg ikke vil gjøre det jeg gjorde forrige gang" hun ba "Nei! Beklager .." Jeg sier igjen. Resten av turen var ganske ganske. Da vi gikk opp trinnene til skolen hører vi en "BANG BANG BANG" og så stillhet. Det var for stille. Jeg tar tak i vinkels arm og løper for buskene vi ser på to tenåringsgutter løper nedover gaten, en av dem limper. " Hva skjer?" Angle hvisker "Jeg vet ikke!" Jeg svarer tilbake. Uansett hva som skjedde, trodde jeg det ikke var bra./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"KAPITTEL 2/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"'BANG BANG BANG'/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Så neste ting vet vi at politibiler og ambulanser flyr med "Omg omg omg!" Angle roper. Jeg er redd. Jeg kan ikke slutte å riste. "Hva skjer?" Jeg sier vinkel ser på meg med frykt. Neste ting vet vi at tuns of kids løper ut av skolen skrikende. Jeg ser i ærefrykt da de løper bort. Da hører jeg flere pistolskudd og barn skrik. "Det skjer noe dårlig på skolen" Jeg visser at hun ser på meg "hvor går vi?" Hun spør. Jeg er uskadd og fryktelig Jeg sitter der "Jeg vet ikke ..." Jeg sier "Jeg tror vi skal gå hjem", sier hun raskt. Så da og da løper vi raskt hjem. Når vi åpner skjermdøren til det mørkeblå huset, løper vi og klemmer moren min, og hun spør selvfølgelig om jeg ble skadet. Jeg sier selvsagt nei. Vi tilbrakte resten av uken uten å gå på skole. Det var uken etter at vi fant ut hva som skjedde, det var en pistoler i skolen og han skutt tre lærere og fem studenter. Da jeg fant ut at min lærer ble skutt jeg .. Jeg snakket ikke .. Jeg trodde dem ikke. "Det var en drøm .. som min andre drøm? Hvorfor måtte det skje? Hvorfor? Hvorfor oss?' Alle disse spørsmålene løp om meg mens jeg la meg i sengen neste morgen./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"KAPITTEL 3/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Drømmen/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Som jeg lukket øynene for å ta en lur./p 


End file.
